El primer beso
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Sora se ha dado cuenta que es la única que no ha dado su primer beso y como es de esperar Taichi no piensa dejar que se lo de a cualquiera. Taiora One-shoot.


**Titulo: **El primer beso.

**Summary: **Sora se ha dado cuenta que no tiene ni idea de cómo besar y decide aceptar ayuda del único chico que está ahí para enseñarle.

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje de Digimon me pertenece.

**Nota: **Había olvidado cuanto amo esta pareja:) ¿No son encantadores?

* * *

**El primer beso.**

Tenía doce cuando pasó. Sora Takenouchi siempre había sido una chica inteligente y sensata con sentido integro de lo correcto, asistía a la primaria de Odaiba y era parte del equipo de futbol soccer. Pero además de ser divertida e inteligente Sora tenía otra virtud: era muy guapa.

Había un par de chicos en la ciudad que lo sabían y se animaban a correr el riesgo de morir en manos de Taichi Yagami por pedirle salir. Afortunadamente para el pellejo de esos ilusos ella nunca había accedido a una cita con nadie, estaba más preocupada en otras cosas hasta ese día.

Todas las chicas de su curso empezaban a tener citas e incluso había visto a una de ellas besarse con un chico de secundaria, hecho el cual Sora no podía creer. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Mimi la llamó escandalizada desde Estados Unidos a contarle como un niño de su salón la había besado por sorpresa y como ella estaba muy asustada al respecto. Incluso Mimi que era menor había dado su primer beso ¿Y ella?

-¿Qué tienes Sora? ¿Te pasa algo?

Taichi Yagami era su mejor amigo desde siempre, un muchacho alegre y vivaz que siempre hacia lo que consideraba mejor para todos, era un líder innato y una persona que había aprendido con el tiempo como entender los sentimientos de los demás

-Estoy bien Tai. –mintió descaradamente. –Solo me siento un poco… rara.

Taichi la miro alzando una ceja y ella soltó un suspiro mal disimulado.

-¿Vienes a casa? –la invitó el moreno. –Mis padres y Kari van a casa de la abuela y no quiero estar solo, señorita. –agregó en todo bromista.

Sora le sonrió ampliamente al moreno, Tai siempre estaba pendiente de ella y de cómo se sentía y eso se lo agradecería siempre, como ambos chicos vivían muy cerca era común que saliendo de la escuela merendaran en casa de alguno por lo que la propuesta no le extrañó nada. Terminó accediendo, quizás compartir sus problemas con un chico le ayudaría, después de todo Taichi era su mejor amigo y estaba en su misma clase.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al edificio donde Taichi vivía. El preparó algo delicioso de merendar y los chicos se pusieron a ver la televisión, Sora creyó por un segundo que su amigo se había olvidado del tan temido tema que la tenía agobiada pero estaba en un error.

-Kari ha ordenado la habitación. –comentó Yagami. –Es más limpia que yo.

-Deberías aprender a ella un poco. –bromeó la pelirroja sacando la primera sonrisa del día.

El la imito al verla sonreír y ambos se relajaron un poco.

-Me contaras que te tiene preocupada ¿Verdad? –pidió Tai.

-Supongo… -se resigno la elegida del amor. –Creo que también te has dado cuenta, dado que vamos en el mismo año, las chicas de nuestra clase tienen todas, novio y se besan con ellos. Incluso hoy Mimi me ha contado que un niño la beso en el recreo y parece que le ha gustado.

-Si no quieres tener novio no tienes que tenerlo. –dijo el compañero de Agumon con mucha firmeza y comenzando a mostrar ese lado protector suyo. –No tienes que ser como las demás, tú eres única.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-No es eso. –aclaró rápidamente. –No quiero tener novio pero…me siento confusa.

Antes de que su amiga terminara de hablar Taichi se paró del sillón de un arrebato y la miro con el cejo fruncido y su rostro peligrosamente colorado, Sora tragó saliva. Eso si no se lo esperaba.

-¿Alguno te hizo una estupidez? –preguntó enojado. –Si algún chico te está molestando yo…

-No es eso, Yagami. –intervino Takenouchi. –Es que estoy curiosa ¿Feliz? Quiero saber cómo es dar un beso. Me siento un paso atrás que todas. ¡A este ritmo tu hermana habrá besado antes que yo!

El rostro de su amigo volvió a prenderse de color escarlata pero esta vez se sentó en el sofá de nuevo.

-Óyeme, que Hikari no besara a nadie hasta que tenga por lo menos veinte. –cortó Taichi. –Y tú a los dieciocho.

Sora rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Pero quiero saber como es. –volvió a cortar Sora, esta vez estaba sonrojada y su respiración se oía agitada. –El alboroto se debe a que no se cómo hacerlo.

Taichi relajó su semblante y la miro con comprensión, casi como si pudiera entenderla a la perfección. Sora frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja al ver que su amigo no decía nada, eso empezaba a molestarla un poco.

-Es solo que si quieres besar antes de los dieciocho sin mi permiso…

-¡No necesito tu permiso!

-…Deberás hacerlo con alguien confiable. –concluyó el hermano de Kari ignorando por completo la queja de su amiga.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien porque, claro que en ningún momento había pensado en besar a un desconocido pero tampoco es que estuviera segura de querer besar a alguien, si tuviera que elegir…era una tontería ¿Querría él besarla?

-Supongo que lo que quieres saber es como se besa ¿No es así? –preguntó Taichi.

-¿Tu sabrías decirme cómo? –cuestionó Sora sorprendida.

Taichi esta vez esbozo una sonrisa diferente, una traviesa y malévola que a Sora le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Qué se traería ese desquiciado entre manos? Aunque por dentro el mismo Tai moría de los nervios, en su vida había besado a una chica y aunque frente a Sora quisiera aparentar lo contrario su inexperiencia era demasiado obvia.

-No estoy muy seguro. –confesó el dueño de la casa. –Lo único que sé es que si quieres aprender a besar no te dejare intentarlo con cualquier idiota.

-No entiendo, Tai. –confesó sonrojada.

Tai la miro apenado, por un lado estaba contento de poder tocar esos temas con nada más y nada menos que con ella pero por el otro se sentía terriblemente nervioso de que se notara demasiado lo que el había empezado a sentir por ella desde hace mucho.

-Que no confiare mi tesoro a cualquiera.

Sora no pudo evitar soltar otra enternecida sonrisa, no era la primera vez que Taichi la llamaba de ese modo y cada que lo hacia ella sentía aquellas cosquillas en el estomago.

-Eso quiere decir que tendré que esperar para dar mi primer beso.

-Yo no dije eso.

Tai se acerco aun mas a Sora Takenouchi, nervioso y titubeante, se aventuró a tomar su mano entre la suya.

-Si de verdad quieres hacerlo. –dijo Tai. –Deberás hacerlo con alguien de confianza.

-Sigo sin entenderte.

Sin dejarla agregar ni media palabra mas Taichi Yagami la besó. Simplemente poso sus labios sobre los de ella y la dejó sin aliento, Sora parecía tan sorprendida que no hacia ningún tipo de reacción ni buena ni mala simplemente estaba paralizada. Se separó de ella con las mejillas coloradas y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? –preguntó incrédula.

-Perdona si te ha molestado. –se disculpó Tai tratando de ignorar esas mariposas en el estomago que había sentido al tocar sus labios con los suyos. –Pero tu primer beso solo te lo podía dar yo.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó Sora aun sin mover un musculo.

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

-Porque ningún chico te querrá mas que yo. –confesó sonrojado sin mirarla a los ojos. –Ehh…eres mi mejor amiga y todo eso. –agregó sintiéndose demasiado abochornado.

Sora suspiró.

-¿Pero qué tal si un niño al que le gusto me quería dar mi primer beso? A ti ni siquiera te gusto, Tai.

Takenouchi había girado su vista lo mas lejos posible de Tai tratando de que el no adivinara que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, aquello que había sentido con el corto e inocente beso de Taichi era demasiado como para poderlo ocultar y el venia ahí diciendo que era su mejor amiga cuando Sora solo quería rogarle que la volviera a besar de aquel modo tan tímido e inocente.

-Te equivocas.

Ella por fin se animó a mirarlo.

-Claro que me gustas, sería un tonto si no. –admitió completamente avergonzado. –Eres guapa, inteligente, divertida, me entiendes mejor que nadie y juntos somos el mejor equipo que ha habido –le respondió balbuceando. –Sora, yo solo quiero decirte que si para ti ese beso no significó nada para mí sí. Fue algo increíble y me alegra que mi primer beso me lo hayas dado tú.

Sora sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso en los labios rápidamente dándole a entender su respuesta. Taichi también sonrió contra los labios de su hasta ahora amiga y no dudo en responder el beso con mucha inexperiencia, ninguno sabía bien que hacer pero sentían en sus corazones que eso era por lo que los dos habían esperado siempre.

-Tú también me gustas mucho. –sinceró Sora con la mirada cristalina. –Gracias por hacer este momento tan perfecto.

Taichi solo sonrió y la abrazó con cariño. Sabía que ahora pasara lo que pasara con el mundo ellos iban a estar bien. Después de todo tendrían ese momento para toda la vida. Su primer beso.

* * *

Bueno, ya se que fue un poquito simple y quizás a muchos no les gustó pero a mi esta pareja me parece muy natural y sencilla. Si llegaste hasta el final deja un comentario:) Saludos!


End file.
